iLie with my little smile
by The Throne
Summary: And if I tell the truth, I might die. Idea born from pretty little liars, but it's not gonna be exacly like that. But if you love Pretty Little Liars, you'll love this. Or if you never watched it you'll still love this. The first two or three chapters are prologue so don't stop reading because it's boring. Seddie!
1. Prologue 1

_"Baby will you take me back? I said it, I said it, I said it, I said it!" Backflesh sang on the radio while Carly, Sam, and Freddie were in her room._

"What do the comments say?" Carly asked while chillin' in Carly's room.

"Rofl, no literary rolling on the floor laughing" Freddie reads. "Freddie's so hot"  
"Read the real comment" Sam said  
"That is the real comment" Freddie said  
"That poor delussional girl" Sam said.  
"Sam I can't count on my fingers and toes if I were a centipede the number of times you said Freddie was hot before, during, and after the time you dated" Carly said.  
"Whatever" Sam mumbled as Freddie smirked.  
"Their all the same. That was so funny, I love you guys, your hot" Freddie said scrolling through the comments.  
"Well I'm glad they like us, I remember being mad at you for putting us on the internet but now look at us!" Carly said and looked at Freddie. He was focussed on something in the comments. "Freddie?"  
"What? Oh yeah great" he said still focussed on the comments. Sam got up and looked at the computer and got the same look Freddie got. Eyebrows scruntched together, confused, focussed on the computer and a little mad.  
"What is it?" Carly asked.  
"Just weird comments, I'm taking them off" Freddie said.  
"Let me see them" Carly said.  
"No, sorry I already took them off" Freddie said. "I have to go to the pear store, I'll be back later"  
"The one they fired you at?" Sam asked  
"No, the other one" Freddie said.  
"Oh, can you drop me off at the christian donut shop?" Sam asked  
"Holey O's?" Freddie asked  
"No Amazing Glaze" Sam ansered  
"Get me a powdered donut and don't eat it this time" Carly said as they made their way down stairs. When they got out of her apartment they felt it was safe to talk about the comments.  
"What the hell was that about?" Sam asked. "Your webshow sucks, your shit, if it were up to me you'd be dead"  
"People just don't understand that death isn't something to joke about" Freddie said. "We should mention something on the webshow next week"  
"The worst part is we can't block them because they didn't even have the balls to sign in, it's just an anonomous account" Sam said as they pulled into the parking lot of Amazing Glaze. "We'll talk about it later" Sam said getting outof the car. "Want a donut?"  
"Yeah, thanks" he said before he drove off.

"I'm Carly!" Sam said  
"I'm Freddie!" Carly said.  
"And behind the camera is Sam" Sam said.  
"And this is iCarly!" They said.  
"Ok, let's give each other our names back" Carly said. They each grabbed papper with their names on it and handed it back to the correct person.  
"Ok, now the real Freddie and I have something important to talk about" Sam said. "Switch to the B cam!"  
"Switchin' to the B cam" he said pressing a few buttons on his remote.  
"Ok, this wasn't planned, I have no idea what's going on" Carly said.  
"Ok, so after the last webshow there were some comments" Freddie said  
"They were removed afterwards" Sam said.  
"The person wasn't signed in so weren't able to remove their account or block them. If you are the person who said the things that were said stop. There are kids on the site too" Freddie said.  
"If you thought it would be funny it's not, and this is me saying this" Sam said. "If we come across more comments like this we're making it so that you aren't allowed to comment with out making an account"  
"Ok, back to the show" Freddie said. Carly tried her best not to show it but she was absolutly furious.  
"Ok, so uh... yeah we are setting up a contest for iCarly where the winner gets to spend the day with us!" Carly said  
"All you have to do is answer this riddle" Sam said.  
" Ok, Mr. Smith and his son Arther are in a car and they crash. Mr. Smith is killed instantly and Aurther is rushed to a local hospital. When there, an old surgant says 'I cant perform an operation on him, he's my son'"

"So…" Carly said. "You wanna tell me what those comments were?"  
"Before we tell you we'll tell you why, because after we tell you everything we told you after would go in one ear and out the other" Sam said  
"We didn't tell you because you would freak out and we had that math final and we wanted you to focus on that" Freddie said.  
"Ok what were they?" Carly asked  
"They were death threats" Freddie said  
"What!" Carly screamed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! Of course I wouldn't be able to focus on my final! I- thank you"  
"Welcome" they said.  
"We're getting death threats? Why? What did we do to... Who did it?"  
"We don't know, it could be anyone" Sam said  
"Nevil!" Carly said  
"We thought about that, Nevil wouldn't be afraid to show himself. This person is" Freddie said  
"Could be absolutly anyone" Sam said

_**A/N- Whoever gets the answer to the riddle first gets to be in the story! And you'll be a very important character too!**_


	2. Prologue 2

"So the answer to the riddle was the mom" Carly said  
"And even though many of you guessed it, the first was a user named TheKatieKat!" Sam said  
"Let's get her on the screen for a chat" Carly said. Freddie typed on his laptop and a screaming pale skinned girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes apeared on the screen.  
"Congrats Katie Kat!" Sam said. "You get to hang out with us for a whole day"  
"Oh my God!" She said.  
"What's your name?" Carly asked  
"Katie Howards!" She said! "I live here in Seatle! I've seen you guys around"  
"That makes your visit a lot easier for us" Sam said.  
"Well we can't wait to meet you, see you later!" Carly said  
-

"Are you kidding me?" Freddie said while on the computer.  
"What?" Carly asked  
"Look at these comments" Freddie said and the two girls made their way to the computer  
"I'm gonna come to your houses and shit on your faces" Carly read.  
"You guys can burn in hell" Sam read  
"iCarly: dead to me and soon dead to the world" Freddie read.  
"Ok, you need to do something about this" Sam said  
"And when Katie gets here, don't mention it" Carly said  
"I'm deleting the comments as we speak" Freddie said as they heard a knock at the door.  
"Hi Katie" Carly said opening the door. The girl turned out to be really short, like Sam's hight.  
"Yes! I'm not the only short one! I can take these off" Sam said kicking her heels off.  
"Hi!" She said. "Wow, I can't believe this!"  
"Well believe it, you get to spend the whole day with iCarly" Carly said.  
"So don't get on my nerves" Sam said  
"So what are we going to do?" Sarah asked  
"Whatever you want. If Carly chose we'd be doing something girly" Sam said  
"If Freddie chose we'd be doing something nerdy" Carly said.  
"And if Sam chose we'd be doing something illegal" Freddie said.  
"Well then what do you do when you hang out?" Katie asked  
"Most of the things we do have to do with iCarly" Carly said. "And the bazarro situations we get into"

"So what do you want to do?" Freddie asked  
"I just want today to be a regular day for you, just do things you normally do" Katie said.  
"Ok well now I'm normally sleep" Sam said walking to the couch.  
"I'm usually with Madison" Freddie said  
"Who's Madison?" Katie asked  
"Freddie's girlfriend" Carly said  
"We're so proud of him. Didn't think he'd ever date again after I was willing to" Sam said  
"Willing? You weren't willing to! Your the one who kis-"  
"Ok I get it, you're making up stories because you still have a thing for me" Sam said. "Don't worry, I wont tell Madison"  
"That's rediculous"  
"No it's not"  
"I let people believe you dumped me should they know the truth?"  
"That is the truth"  
"I'm so sorry" Carly said to Katie.  
"Don't be, this is just what I wanted. To see the real iCarly" Katie said  
*****

"Thank you, I had so much fun" Katie said. "And Spencer's Spegetti Tacos are amazing"  
"Hey we should exchange numbers" Sam said.  
"Oh I lost my phone, but hey you could write down your numbers and when I get a new one I'll put it in my phone" Katie said  
"Good idea" Carly said. They wrote their numbers down on a peice of paper and handed it to her.  
"Thanks" she said putting it in her bag. "Bye"  
"Later" Sam said  
"See ya'" Carly said  
"Nice meeting you" Freddie said.  
*****

"So you made it so the only way you can comment is if you have an account?" Carly asked  
"Yup" Freddie said.  
"Awesome, no more anonymous comments and death threats" Carly said.  
"Hey Carly and Dorkzilla" Sam said coming in.  
"Bye" he said  
"Where are you going?" Sam asked  
"Out with Madi" he said  
"Ugh" she groaned  
"Why don't you like her?" Freddie asked  
"Why _do_ you like her?" Sam snapped  
"Whatever" he said. "Do you know where my phone is?"  
"Yeah it's over here" Carly said handing it to him. Sam's phone buzzed in her pocket. She checked it and felt her stomach sink.  
"Thanks, later" he said. Carly noticed Sam's expression.  
"Who texted you?" Carly asked  
"No one" Sam said quickly shoving it in her checked his phone and noticed he got five texts in the past hour all from a blocked number. And one from his mom about ointment.

_No anonymous comments? I didn't scare you did I?... Blocked Number_  
_Doesn't matter, because now I have your number... Blocked Number_  
_Just think we can spend all night texting. Won't that be fun?... Blocked Number_  
_I have so much I wanna talk about where should I start?... Blocked Number_  
_Oh I know, lets talk about your brother ;)... Blocked Number_

Freddie gulped, his heart began to go three times the speed a heart should go. He was sweating but he wasn't even moving. He deleted every one of the texts, but that didn't calm his nerves. Not at all.


	3. Prologue 3

"Hey we came here as fast as we could" Freddie said rushing inwith Sam.  
"What's wrong kid?" Sam asked. Carly, who was on her bed holding her legs to her chest, had recently texted Sam and Freddie '911' and was patiantly waiting on her bed.  
"I think someone is stalking me" she said.  
"Why?" Freddie asked. She took a deep breath.  
"Do you remember that summer you guys both went away? Between eight and ninth grade?" Carly asked still not making eye contact with her friends. The two friends nodded. Freddie went with his mom to visit their cousins in Florida. Sam went to Las Vegas with her Mom. Sam said she almost came back with a tatoo. "Well I met this guy, he was really sweet and really cute. We started hanging out and we hit it off. Even Spencer approved of him"  
"Is it that guy you texted me about? Lyle?" Sam asked  
"His name was Kyle" she corrected. "After two weeks he began to change. He was always going off doing things alone. One day he took me with him. It was him and his friends. It turns out Kyle was a drug adict. He tried to get me to try some but I refused. Until one night we got locked in his basement because his door was stuck. He had a stash hidden down there and he began to smoke and I begged him not to, but he didn't listen. After about two hours of constant smoking I had breathed in the fumes. Enough to know I like the way it smelt. Enough to know I liked the way it made me feel. Enough to get high. So I tried some. The rest of the summer was a blur. I broke up with L-Kyle but contiued to smoke and..." She trailed off almost seeming to have a mental argument. "And that's it. The rest is a blur, I can't remember anything else"  
"Well what has this got to do with someone stalking you?" Freddie asked.  
"Well, no one knows about this except Spencer and L-Kyle. And of course you now. But someone just texted me about it" Carly said  
"Maybe Kyle did" Sam said  
"No, there's no way he could" she said.  
"Why?" Freddie asked  
"Because he's in a-" she stopped herself from revealing too much.  
"In a what?" Freddie asked  
"Different Country. His family moved to Indonesia, and it's too expensive to make calls from there to here and they never had that much money" Carly said thinking on her feet.  
"Well who sent to text?" Sam asked  
"I don't know, the numbers blocked" Carly said. Freddie gulped and Sam's stomach sunk.  
"I've reseaved texts from a blocked ID as well" Freddie said.  
"I have too" Sam mumbled. For the first time Carly looked at her two friends.  
"When?" She asked  
"Uh, two weeks ago" Sam said  
"Same, about two weeks" Freddie said.  
"And you never told me?" She asked. "Today was the first time they came. What are yours about?"  
"Mine?" Freddie asked. His skin began to itch which happened everytime he was uncomfortable. "Death threats. No secrets"  
"Yeah, mine were too" Sam said.  
"Oh" Carly said. They sat in silence for a while.  
"So you guys hungry?" Sam said breaking the silence. The other two looked at her with disbelief.  
"At a time like this?" Carly asked  
"A burger and a yummy smoothie from the Groovy Smoothie could get your mind off of the whole situation" Sam said. The other two sighed and got ready to go. When walking to the Groovy Smoothie Freddie spotted Katie walking into the library.  
"Hey you said your texts came about two weeks ago right? After meeting Katie?" Freddie asked  
"Two days after meeting Katie" Sam said confirmed. Freddie rushed to the library with the two girls following him. He went upstairs to the teen section and found her looking for a book. He tapped her on the shoulder, startling her but she smiled when realizing who it was.  
"Hi" she said. "Long time no see-"  
"Look Katie" Freddie said getting right down to buisness. "We've gotten suspisious texts and it's right after we gave you our numbers. So if it's you, stop right now" Freddie said.  
"Actually, I lost your numbers. I had it in my bag but it must have slipped out or something" Katie said. "It can't be me"  
"So wait, you lost a paper with our numbers on it, and we got suspicious texts. That means someone picked it up and that person is the one texting us." Carly said  
"That means anyone in Seattle could have picked it up. Anyone could have our number" Sam said  
"It means everyone is a suspect. It means no one can be trusted" Freddie said.

* * *

_**A/N- Sorry it's kind of short. So we know part of Carly's secret. If you didn't catch on she's hiding something and leaving something out. What do you think it is? Also PLL Tuesday night was CRAZY! I had no idea it was Toby! And I knew Nate was crazy, there was something off about him. Review PLEASE!**_


	4. Chapter 1

**Freddie's POV**  
"Maybe you should call the police" Katie said while we were walking back to the Bushwell Plaza. The police. What if we call the police and they investigate and find out about my brother. Lyle Thomas. Or really Lyle Benson. But he's in Troubled Waters right now. He can't harm me. Would they put me in Troubled Waters too? Just for being related to him? Just to make sure? I hope not.  
"Look Katie, you've been a real help, but we really need to figure this out ourselves" Carly said.  
"I understand. If there's anything else I can possibly help you with, I'll be available" she said and headed in the opposite direction.  
"So are we calling the police?" Sam asked. I really didn't want to.  
"Maybe we should try to figure this out ourselves first" I said. For some reason, Carly and Sam seemed to look relieved.  
"Why don't we make a list of all the people who hate us?" Carly said as we walked into the complex. Lewbert screamed at us for tracking dirt in his lobby, then seemed to just yell. No particular words were formed. We got upstairs and put down every person who seemed to hate us. I made the list.  
"Ok, now that we have this... extremely long list, let's cross off the people it absolutely can't be" I said.  
"Nevel" Sam started.  
"I feel like he would just, out and say it was him" I said  
"Don't cross him out, maybe he just has a new approach" Carly said. "Nora"  
"It can't be her, she and her parents are in jail right now" Sam said.  
"Besides, she never even hated us. In fact the whole reason she locked us up is so we could be her friends and stay with her, forever" I said and shivered. "Kyoko and Yuki" I said  
"Are they still in jail?" Carly asked  
"I don't know, is there a way we can find out?" Sam asked  
"Just don't cross them out" I said. I was about to read the next person on the list, when my phone buzzed. I looked at it for a moment, afraid of what will be said. Next thing I know my phone is out of my pocket and in Sam's hand. "Sam"  
"What?" Sam asked  
"Give me my phone" I said sternly  
"Have something to hide?" she questioned. I looked at her look at my phone then toss it back.  
"What did you see" Carly asked  
"His mom asked him to go get some cloud block and tick gas" Sam said. I grabbed my phone to see that my mom did text me. I said goodbye and went out to the store. When walking back I decided to take the shortcut, as I usually do. It was more quiet. No one was there. Then I heard it, a scream. One that hurt my ears, so it had to be close. It seemed to echo as if in a never ending cave. I found myself running towards the sound, which is weird because usually people run away from danger. But my feet were moving and my mind was following behind. I saw a man in all black holding a girl by her throat. That's not just a girl.  
"Wendy" I managed to say. She met my eyes before I heard a gunshot and watched her drop to the floor. The person turned around, but they were wearing a black hoodie that hid their face. They came towards me, and I was frozen. They dropped the gun at my feet and ran.  
I saw her face, submerged in the red of her hair and her blood. Blank. Pale. Gone. And I fainted.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I was a wreck.  
I have never been so exhausted, yet I was unable to sleep. Carly, Spencer, and Gibby were next to me. Carly was crying. She has been crying since it happened. I don't cry for the nub. I never did and I'm not going to start. But I'm pretty damn close. If I don't see Freddie in the next five minutes I am going to scream so loud someone's ears are going to bleed-  
"Who's next" the guard said pushing Mrs. Benson out of the room and interrupting my thoughts. I stood up immediately. She looked at me, and then her eyes shifted over. I looked to my side to see Gibby looking at me.  
"I'm going first, I'm his best friend" Gibby said. This made me so angry, I saw red.  
"You're his best _guy_ friend. _I'm_ his best friend! You've been his friend for maybe two years, I've been there since he was still signing paper to prove he shampooed twice! I was his first kiss, I was his first love and I will skin you alive if you even _think_ about going in there before me!" I screamed. And my vision blurred. Why? I felt some kind of liquid come from my eyes. I was crying. I quickly wiped my eyes and shoved him back into his seat. Then I stormed into the room and sat on the stool in front of him. Freddie had been seen next to the gun that is thought to have killed Wendy. He must have been hit because when they found him his head was bleeding. After surgery he was immediately put into Jail and we hadn't seen him since the day he left and all of this happened. It's been two weeks.  
He didn't look like Freddie. His hair was hanging in front of his eyes and making them have this eerie evil look to them. He had a black eye and a swollen lip and a scowl. A scowl I know too well. That was a prison scowl. Prison can change someone. The person in front of me looked like he belonged in the orange jumpsuit he was wearing. That wasn't my Freddie. He looked up and smiled, moving the hair out of his face and his eyes lit up.  
It was my Freddie.  
"Sam!" he said. I wiped my face again. "Are you crying?"  
"I'm crying because I'm angry" I said. Before he could ask any more questions I continued speaking. "Did you see them, the person?"  
"No, I just saw a hoody" Freddie said  
"When do you get out?" I asked  
"I don't know" Freddie said  
"You don't belong in there Freddie" I said as fresh tears streamed down my face, yet my eyes were fiery.

"They just want me to end up like him, I know it" Freddie said.

"Who?" I asked

"What do you know about Lyle Thomas?" Freddie asked suddenly.

"Lyle Thomas? The psychopath?" I asked

"What do you know about his father?" Freddie asked

"Nothing, I didn't know I was supposed to research him" I said

"No one knows. I can only trust you. But no one else can know" I said.

"Know what?" I asked. She was worried. He seemed crazy, especially with his hair in front of his face like that. "Freddie please, don't let this place get to you. You've only been in here for five days."

"It's not this place, I can handle this place. If you punch the biggest guy in the face no one messes with you. Of course that's how I got this black eye. But I remember you saying that, and putting up with you for five years help me get stronger" Freddie said and I smiled at this. It was secretly part of the reason I messed with him. So he could get stronger. "But he's haunting me"

"Who?" I asked

"Lyle Thomas. And even more so, Jason Benson" Freddie said. "I don't know how long I'll be in here but I need you to do something for me. Sam if you care about me you have to do something for me"

"Anything" I said.

"First" he said. He looked around him. "What's my father's name?"

"What?" I asked

"What's his name?" he asked

"Jason Benson"

"No his full name is Jason Anthony Benson" Freddie said. "Jason Anthony Benson"

"Ok"

"Once you figure out who my father is" he said and I was extremely confused. "I need you to check yourself into Troubled Waters again. And talk to Lyle Thomas"

"Check back into Troubled Waters? There's no way I'm doing that" I said. "And even if I did I can't see Lyle, he's all the way in the back. No one sees him and no one talks to him"

"You have to find a way" Freddie said. "Figure out who Jason Anthony Benson is Sam. Once you do, talk to Lyle"

"Why?" I asked

"Bensons are always framed but never guilty" Freddie said

"What?" I asked

"Do it for me" Freddie said. Then he had that mocking, joking smirk he always had when he was with me. "Do it for the quesadillas"

I had to smile.

_**Do you know who Jason Anthony Benson is? I'm going to guess no. But feel free to guess and review. This is just the beginning.**_

_**Sorry for the late updates, I'll be updating a lot more often. BTW, if there are any House Of Anubis fans reading this, I made a HOA story with raenbc (awesome writer) that you should check out.**_


	5. Chapter 2

_**Hey, shout outs to anyone who give me theories!**_  
_**Purple255225-you were on the right track, but next time think more about the subtle clues. Thanks though, I love to see what you think.**_

_**I want to say I do NOT hate Madison like most Seddie/Jathan shippers do. I'm not even a Jathan shipper, I don't ship real people. It's manipulative in my opinion. I'm happy for Nathan and Madison. But this has a lot of hate towards Freddie's Girlfriend, whose name is Madison. So I wanted to make it clear that I DON'T HATE Madison.**_

Sam sat at her desk pondering what Freddie had said. It's been two weeks since the first time she went to visit him, and five days since she last visited him. She needed to figure out what he meant when he gave her the assignments. Normally she wouldn't be too into the idea of having an assignment, but this was important to Freddie, so she told herself it was a challenge. Like all things with him is. His bets, his love, him. But that doesn't matter, she's getting off track like she always did when she was frustrated.

_Beep Beep_

Her phone went off. It was Carly. She ignored it and put it on vibrate. She was getting a headache. Maybe she did need a break from thinking about Jason. Jason Anthony Benson.

_VMM VMM_

It was her phone again, Carly. She ignored it.

She smiled because Madison and Freddie were in a fight.

Madison had come to the station the next day when he was permitted visitors. Ok keep up with all the BS that's about to show up.

Freddie's accident happened about a month ago now. Give or take. He had been taken to the hospital, and then in for questioning. They were allowed to see him _in jail_after two weeks. They all got a call and rushed down there to see him, but Madison wasn't there.

So the next day they all rushed down there again and she wasn't there _again_.

Then the _next_day came and she was waiting anxiously waiting to go in there.

She said she didn't come because she didn't know he was in there.

Bullshit. Number one, we all got calls, I know she got a call. Number two even if she somehow did _not _get a call from the police department, Carly called her the next day and explained what happened.

Freddie knows this because they kept him on tabs. So he called her out.

She said she did know, but she didn't have a ride and was embarrassed that she couldn't show up because she couldn't get a ride.

Bullshit. She just got a car a few days before all this happened. He called her out.

She said it was in the shop.

Bullshit. She was driving it the day before.

She says she was afraid of to go outside because she thought there was going to be another _JABS_incident.

Bullshit. Because if she thought this she would've said that from the jump. Freddie called her out and she walked away angry, because she 'wasn't the one in for questioning.

Wait.

Another _JABS_incident.

JABS

JAB

J  
A  
B

Jason  
Anthony  
Benson

Jason Anthony Benson is Jabs.

Sam shot up and typed in Jabs on the computer. However it was old and slow so it was taking a long time to come up. Finally come.

A serial killer who goes by the name of JABS has been shot and killed. Wife asks to keep his name and family out of it.

"Oh my God" Sam said. She scribbled down a note.  
_VMM VMM_

Her phone. She ignored it and ran down the street to the bus and caught it to the police department. She waited before being able to go in and talk to Freddie.

"Hey Sam" he said. He looked even worse than before. His hair was getting long and was hanging in his face, and he was badly bruised in many parts of his body. It was obvious he was the punching bag. But he got stronger. And he hasn't lost himself, he's still dorky Fredward. She could tell when he began to ask about school work.

"I know who your dad is" She said. His eyes became full of fear, but he smiled.

"Ok, now you have to talk to Lyle Thomas" he said

"How?" Sam asked

"You're the evil genius" he winked.

Carly walked down Sam's neighborhood as she approached Sam's house. She was sick of Sam not answering her phone. She knocked on the door to have it creak open just a bit. She walked in to find that Sam's mom was not there. She walked up to Sam's room. to see a note on her bed. She picked it up.

_Mom,_

_Take me out of Troubled Waters in two weeks._

_Only TWO, no more than that._

'She checked herself into there again?' Carly thought. But as Carly thought more about it, it didn't make any sense. Why would she check herself in there, she obviously wasn't planning on staying. Carly then noticed Sam left her phone behind. She picked it up and typed in her password. 'Ew' she thought. She saw that most were from herself, but there was one from an anon. She read it, thought she knew she probably shouldn't.

_You're getting close to Freddie's secret. Hey, while you see him at jail, ask him about Lyle 'Thomas' and see how he reacts. If you thought you had a family of bad ass's, wait until you look back into his family tree._

"Lyle Thomas?" Carly said. "As in _my_Lyle Thomas?"

_**What does Carly mean by **_**her**_**Lyle Thomas?**_  
_**What's Sam going to find about Freddie.**_  
_**What's Freddie hiding in his family?**_

**Also, iRandom is next on the update list!**


	6. Up for Adoption

_**OK, so I'm not dead. Just uninspired. It's really hard for me to read and write iCarly stories and Victorious stories when both of them are ended and both ended without my OT Ps. So, I've decided that all of my stories, except for iBoarding School, are up for adoption. I figured since iBS is bacically done, I should finish it. So the stories that are up for adoption are:**_

_**iRandom**_

_**iLie with my little Smile**_

_**iAm a Witness**_

_**I'm not really sure how the whole adoption thong works, lol, I just see people do it. So if someone could kindly explain how it works that would be great. And anyone interested, PM me.**_

_**And I'll be working on iBoarding School starting tomorrow. I already have it outlined and planned out.**_

_**I'm so sorry to everyone who read those stories.**_

_**RIP Seddie**_

_**RIP Tandre**_

_**RIP Jandre (yes I can like both Tandre and Jandre)**_


End file.
